1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a skid mounted utility system and more particularly to a transportable multi-component skid mounted utility system for oil and gas operations or emergency relief sites or back-up systems.
2. Description of Related Art
When drilling in earth formations for oil or gas, several utilities are used at the drilling site. Typically, a power generator, water tank and electrical supply are all used at the drilling site. This equipment is conventionally supplied at the drilling site by different contractors resulting in several large assemblies at the drill site. A drilling company typically licenses different assemblies and equipment from various contractors.
In addition, remote utilities, including power and water, are often needed at emergency relief sites after a natural disaster or whenever power and water are not available. There is a need in the industry for an all-in-one skid mounted utility apparatus that provides all of the equipment and utilities needed at a remote site.